1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for operating a virtual shopping mall using a computer system. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system for a virtual shopping mall of a seller-engaged type.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of the Internet as a background, business relating to electronic commerce has been a focus of constant attention. A mail order business on the Internet is an example of electric commerce business.
A mail order business is conducted in the following way, for example. First, a seller obtains a space for a Web site from an Internet provider. The seller makes a Web site of his/her shop by himself/herself. The seller then operates his/her virtual shop by himself/herself. A buyer visits the seller's Web site and applies to purchase an item. If a sales contract is established between the seller and the buyer, the seller sends the item to the buyer.
A virtual shopping mall system of this type is very convenient for buyers. Buyers can purchase items easily without visiting actual shops. Buyers only need to have means, such as the Internet, for visiting Web sites.
Moreover, the virtual shopping mall system has an advantage for sellers in that sellers can have their own shops with only a small investment. However, there are some troubles for sellers to actually open a Web site.
For example, a seller has to create a Web site by himself/herself on a computer to open a virtual shop. This operation requires a great deal of time and effort and a seller has to have an excellent command of computers. A seller can use a service for creating a Web site, but such a service can cost the seller more.
Further, a seller basically has to communicate with buyers through a network by himself/herself. Such communication can be an annoyance to a seller.
Furthermore, there are some sellers who do not want to submit their names as a seller. However, it is difficult to conceal a seller name while securing credibility of a sellers business, according to the conventional art.
Conventionally, a seller generally has to open and maintain his/her own virtual shop by himself/herself as described above. This process can be a workload for sellers. It can especially be a great burden for individual and small business sellers. Therefore, the number of those sellers who can manage a virtual shop is actually very limited.
On the other hand, buyers, such as individual and small business buyers, can use a virtual shopping mall system easily. The reason is that all buyers simply have to participate in a virtual shopping mall system and go shopping. If sellers simply participate in a virtual shopping mall system, the burden on sellers would be greatly reduced. Thus, an individual can easily be a seller using the virtual shopping mall system.
The problems regarding the conventional art are discussed here with respect, as one example, to the virtual shopping mall system that uses a Web site on the Internet. However, any similar virtual system may cause these common problems.